Wake Island (Battlefield 3)
vs |tickets = 300 |terrain = Beach, Island |combat = Naval Warfare, Vehicular Combat |map = |war = War of 2014 |music = Caspian Border Loading Music |modes = All |console = PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360}} '''Wake Island' is a map available in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion pack. It is much darker and war-torn than the previous version of the map, as well as having a much larger and open area. It can be played on all game modes, including the classic mode Conquest Assault, with three/five flags on console versions and five on the PC version. Player and vehicle spawn areas have also changed. Helicopters are now included. The U.S. team starts on the USS Essex, or one of the points of the bay, and the Russian team can start at any of the control points.Going Back to Karkand #2: Wake Island has a special place in my heart" - Battlefield Blog, retrieved August 13, 2011 Conquest Equipment Flags A: North Village The North Village (A) is likely to come under attack first due to its close proximity to the US deployment area. Therefore, RU defenders must spawn here in significant numbers to hold back the attackers. Expect attackers to approach from the bay in RHIBs, so monitor the eastern approach. While ground vehicle attacks are unlikely during the opening moments of the battle, defenders must eventually prepare for enemies crossing the bridge to the west. Mining the bridge is an effective way to stop vehicle attacks originating from the North Base (B) and beyond. The concrete structures on the north shore are great hiding spots for troops capturing or contesting the flag. Recon troops posted here can spot and engage opponents at the South Base (E) control point across the bay. This is a great way to score some long-range kills. But opponents at the South Base (E) may also be scanning for targets from their side of the island. Always keep a solid piece of cover between yourself and potential snipers at the South Base (E). B: North Base Construction is still under way at the North Base (B) at the start of this battle. The flag is surrounded by five partially complete concrete structures. Given the flag's wide capture radius, this control point can be captured or contested from within most of these structures, giving both attacking and defending infantry plenty of places to hide. When it comes to defending this flag, engineers armed with mines and rocket launchers are very effective. Vehicles rushing through the center of the control point are easy prey for mines, so be very careful when driving a DPV or VDV Buggy through here. Consider parking on the perimeter and moving toward the flag on foot because the muddy terrain makes it difficult to spot mines, particularly when traveling at high speed. While most attacks come along the road to the east and west, US attackers may attempt amphibious assaults using their RHIBs and AMTRAC. So when defending here as the RU team, be sure to monitor traffic in the bay as well as along the southern shore. As usual, take measures to avoid getting picked off by snipers posted on the opposite side of the island near the Beach (D) or South Base (E). C: Airfield The Airfield © is the focal point of this battle. It serves as the unofficial base for the RU team. This control point supplies the RU team with the bulk of their vehicles, including their only jets and helicopter. So, if the US team manages to capture this flag, the RU team loses all of their air assets. The flag is located in a hangar-like structure on the north side of the runway. Infantry must enter this structure to contest or capture the flag. As a result, defenders should post a squad here at all times simply to guard the flag. With so much activity happening here, it's easy to forget about defending the flag and thus open the door for sneaky infantry capture attempts. So carefully monitor the interior and exterior of this structure. MAVs and T-UGS motion sensors deployed by recon troops can help with this task. While infantry and vehicle attacks from the North Base (B) and Beach (D) are most common, never rule out attacks from the bay. The US team can use their amphibious AMTRAC and RHIBs to assault from the east and land troops within meters of the flag. Since the late march patch, the AA vehicle for both teams spawns at the Beach (D), and not here anymore. Previously, obtaining the control of the airfield could easily mean the victory for the attackers, as it would deny to the RUS team any air and anti-air vehicle. Always keep the LAV-AD or Tunguska-M here; it will never have a shortage of airborne targets. D: Beach What was once a sandy beach with a concrete bunker is now a loading dock used to unload cargo from transport ships. The Beach (D) is a critical control point that serves as a great staging area for infantry attacks on the nearby Airfield ©, and also provides an AA vehicle to the team that controls it. Because it is often neglected by defenders, the US team should try to steal this flag early in the match. Consider rushing with the RHIBs. There are no ladders or ramps on the sides of the loading dock, so amphibious attackers must land their vehicles along the shoreline to the east or west. The flag is located in the center of the loading dock, surrounded by a variety of crates and shipping containers, and the AA vehicle spawns close to it. These objects provide some decent cover for those capturing or contesting the flag, but defenders are better off watching this flag from a distance. The hill to the west of the loading dock offers a great view of the entire dock as well as the shorelines. If you're tasked with defending this location, drop prone on this hill and pick off attackers as they rush toward the flag. It's best to keep friendly vehicles away from this area, since the hills that surround it are great cover for any infantry units approaching the flag with anti-armor weapons. E: South Base In terms of assets, the South Base (E) is the mirror image of the North Village (A); it supplies both teams with a tank and a light vehicle. Also like the North Village (A), this control point is likely to come under attack early in the match. Therefore, RU defenders should spawn and prepare for amphibious and air attacks. Construction is still under way here, with three partially built concrete structures lining the northern shoreline. The flag is located in the center of the muddy road cutting through this control point, which makes it easy for vehicles to capture, but infantry can also capture and contest this point by hiding in one of the nearby structures. To guard against vehicle attacks, defenders should heavily mine the area around the flag as well as the road to the west. This is a great way to score some easy kills against troops in fast-moving DPVs and VDV Buggies. Recon troops spawning here can also assist in efforts to take control of the North Village (A) and North Base (B) across the bay. Using a sniper rifle, take aim across the bay and pick off opponents at long range. But stay low and find some good concealment. Remember, if you can see the enemy, they can see you. So don't be surprised if sniper duels break out between these three distant control points. Gallery Bf3 2012-11-14 13-54-43-59.png Bf3 2012-11-14 14-03-34-12.png Bf3 2012-11-14 13-47-21-47.png Bf3 2012-11-14 13-53-05-73.png Bf3 2012-11-14 13-52-30-22.png Bf3 2012-11-14 13-39-56-97.png Videos BF3 B2K - Operation 64 Wake Island (A Soldier's Perspective)|64 Player Rush in Wake Island Trivia * The number of flags on the map during Conquest Assault for console players was increased to 5 because of popular demand in the 1.04 update. * The loading theme for Caspian Border is the same theme as Wake Island. * This is the first time Mobile AA are included in Conquest on Consoles. It is also one of three maps on console that spawns an LAV-AD, the others being Armored Shield and Alborz Mountain. * This is the only map from the Back to Karkand DLC that is not set in or near the Middle East. * This is the only map from the Back to Karkand that is not in ''Battlefield Play4Free''. * This is also the only map in the Back to Karkand DLC that is not seen in any requirement for any Assignments in the expansion pack. * The Dinosaurs hidden throughout the map are a reference to an Activision thread on the internet forum 4chan asking what would have made Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 a more appealing game for PC players, the most frequent answer was 'it needs more dinosaurs'. * On the 3 flag variant of Wake Island, only the Airfield, South Base, and North Base are featured as flags. * A memorial honoring those who fought on Wake Island is placed on the outskirts of the island. This is because Wake Island is one of the few maps in the Battlefield series that was an actual battleground for soldiers. Wake Island was originally an American air base, which later became a stronghold for the Japanese in WWII. It was finally retaken by the Americans near the end of the war. * This map hosted a cross platform challenge in which the first platform to acquire 19,420 rounds played would receive an exclusive dog tag. This dog tag was released to all platforms however to celebrate ''Battlefield's'' 10 year anniversary. * The 'General promising cake' is a reference to the meme "The cake is a lie". * Some of the destroyers in the ocean will occasionally fire missiles into the distance in a similar way to Isla Inocentes and Siege of Shanghai. * The USS Essex is now facing a different direction than in Battlefield 2. The stern is facing northeast, where in Battlefield 2, it was facing southwest. Easter Eggs *North-west of the airfield on Wake Island there is a monument from DICE that says: To those who fought in 1942, BF2, 2142 and 1943 We are grateful *A small white boombox surrounded by beverage bottles can be found in a bunker on the southeast side of the island playing a grainy version of the main theme from Battlefield 1942. *In the airfield hangar-like structure containing the conquest flag is a piece of paper sitting on a table in the center of the room. The paper is the base of the dinosaur easter eggs on the map. The paper states "Top Secret, Objective: Retrieve all dinosaurs. Details: We lost 5 or 6 dinosaurs on the island, it is of the utmost importance that we retrieve all samples and return them safely to HQ! Additional Details: The general promised cake!" *Six miniature toy dinosaurs can be found on the map. One can be seen next to the monument. Another can be found in a bush to the side of the island. A third toy dinosaur can be seen in between two rocks below flag B on the outside hills. *A crate was found with the inscription 2143, hinting a sequel to 2142, or an expansion much like the Vietnam add-on for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *At flag C, there are some packaging crates marked with the word "ECID", which is DICE backwards. *There is also a pink teddy bear tucked away in some rocks down by the beach close to the bridge 111 meters east of B on CQ. References de:Wake Island 2014 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3